


【原创】不听话的大狗就是需要鞭打×

by chaifeiwenhao



Category: Original Work
Genre: GB, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaifeiwenhao/pseuds/chaifeiwenhao
Summary: 这里没办法放人设图，就…随缘吧





	【原创】不听话的大狗就是需要鞭打×

**Author's Note:**

> 这里没办法放人设图，就…随缘吧

西泽在早已关门休息的海洋馆里找到了罗萨，准确的说是在最大的那个水缸前，他远远的看到玻璃另一侧，罗萨蜷在一块岩石底部睡的正香，舒展的触手随着水流飘动，手上还抱着一个酒瓶。  
西泽绕进员工区准备跳进去把人捞出来的时候才看见水上还浮着三三两两的瓶子和“原住民”，沾酒就醉的罗萨断然喝不了这么多酒，显然大部分都给了水里的其他“伙伴”。  
意识混沌的罗萨几乎是个定时炸弹，西泽刚一靠近，原本随着水流飘动的触手就通通卷上了西泽的腰腹和四肢，庆幸的是柔软的触手似乎认出了来人，虽然并没有从西泽身上撤下，却不至于妨碍他的行动。他小心的拨开罗萨身上的小块岩石和泥土，护着她的头终于将人从岩石下“挖”了出来，西泽一手揽住揽住他，脚踩在岩石上借力一蹬就朝水面划去。然而罗萨的触手却不肯安分，缠在西泽腰腹间的触手熟门熟路的滑进衬衫，腿上的触手也顺着裤管不管不顾的往上探，途中不管遇到什么也总是要卷过来或者带着两人都卷过去，不算太深的距离花了西泽不少时间，在呛了几口水之后总算浮上了水面。不知是不是憋气太久，西泽脸上有些泛红，他将罗萨平稳的放在旁边，一边咳着，一边把身上的触手挨个取下包进他之前脱下的外套里，触手上密布的吸盘离开西泽的皮肤发出恋恋不舍的“啵”声，顺便留下了一些深深浅浅的红印，一旁的罗萨嘤咛了声似乎醒了过来。  
“西泽…？”  
西泽闻言看过去的时候她已经凑了过来，不过罗萨显然并没有真的清醒，一只触手卷上西泽的脖颈使他抬起头，罗萨双手捧着他的脸以鼻尖相碰的距离观察了好一会。  
“啊…！是西泽！西泽回来了！”罗萨兴奋的整个人贴在西泽身上，头埋在西泽肩颈来回蹭，刚安静下来的触手又恢复精神开始往西泽身上缠。  
刚才在水下时西泽就察觉到身体被罗萨的触手缠上后发生的变化，此刻卷上来的触手相比水下时更多了一份粘腻感，气息开始不稳的西泽很清楚那是什么，他尽可能的挡下缠上来触手，如果继续下去他恐怕会没力气抱罗萨回家。  
“罗萨，我们先……”  
西泽话只说了一半，埋在他身上的罗萨突然撑起身，与正在和她的触手抗争的西泽对视了片刻后，像是终于想起了什么，她“啪”的一声推开了西泽。  
罗萨想起自己在生他的气，所以才会一个人抱着酒瓶在海洋馆买醉。而且她还没准备原谅他……  
……  
本该是这样的，但是罗萨看着手上的一抹猩红和西泽捂着腹部弯下腰的样子，大脑里轰的一声炸开，豆大的泪水在眼眶了转了几圈，在溢出眼眶之前，罗萨突然向后一歪躺回了地上，触手在身侧撑了下就这么翻滚着准备钻回水中。  
然而就在离水面还有几公分的时候，罗萨感觉腰间一紧，下一秒已经落到一个温热的怀抱里。  
……  
“我……”  
伤口会疼但其实并不算严重，短暂的沉默后西泽觉得自己应该说点什么，却无从开口，他向来不擅长这个。他清楚的知道自己才是罗萨身边一颗不稳定的炸弹，他深知自己所做的一切都是在迈向毁灭，缺唯独没想到会在路上遇到这个小姑娘。  
罗萨强撑着精神等了半天，最后却只听到一声轻微的叹息。如果说之前脑袋里的轰鸣是不知所措，那么这次爆炸的声音绝对是因为罗萨真的生气了。  
怀里的人突然转过身，毫无前兆的用力扯开了西泽的衬衫，西泽瞬间反应过来罗萨接下来要做的事，下意识的支起身准备躲开。  
“……！”  
然而西泽在对上罗萨被眼泪浸湿的目光时放弃了，任凭湿软的触手将他的双手缠在身后，罗萨压过来的亲吻像是生怕食物被抢走的小动物，粗暴而热切，西泽的嘴角对被罗萨的牙关撞破，舌尖也被咬出了几道口子，却感觉到不疼，西泽的力气在不断流失，微凉的触手在身上缠绕的触觉越发明显，罗萨的毒素开始起作用了。  
像是品尝够了西泽口中的味道，罗萨叭了叭嘴满意的离开，西泽的脸却一路红到了耳根，湿漉漉的衬衫松散的挂在西泽身上几乎没有遮盖的作用，纹理分明的肌肉线条和长年累月留下来的大大小小的疤痕在跃动的水光折射下反而显得秀色可餐，西泽腰腹上缠绕的纱布早已松散，上面原本沾染的血色被水冲淡了很多，罗萨眯起眼审视了一圈后找到自己的目标，埋头在西泽胸前毫不客气的肯上了乳首，没有收敛的力度让西泽倒吸了口气，开口想叫对方的名字却被突然侵入口腔的触手打断，触手不满足的朝西泽喉咙深入探去，虽然罗萨偶尔甚至会“品尝”自己的触手，但西泽段然是下不去口咬的，只能尽量用舌抵着不让其继续伸入。  
清醒的罗萨会控制自己不伤害别人，醉酒且还在怒气中的罗萨就完全是凭本能在行动。西泽的长裤已然被褪去，双腿被触手缠绕着用力向两边打开，触手的头部不停的摁压泽斯大腿内侧的敏感部位，不管是罗萨还是罗萨的触手，都已经十分熟悉西泽的身体，而西泽也无法抑制的会对罗萨的触碰动情，宽阔结实手感还颇好的胸膛起起伏伏，贴在上面的的布料被罗萨一巴掌拍开，她埋在西泽胸前就是一顿啃咬，甚至发出允吸的声音，西泽终是忍不住侧开了头。  
无法指望现在的罗萨会做前戏，探到西泽后穴的触手在毒素开始发挥作用的时候就已经蠢蠢欲动，西泽余下的意识在防御口中的触手，后穴便被罗萨趁机侵占，较为纤细的前段挤进穴口中后便一刻不停的朝西泽身体伸出探去，粘腻的催情毒素被甬道吸收，不过片刻西泽的双腿便开始发软轻颤，甬道被越发粗大的触手完全填满，股沟附近的肌肉显示出被撑平的可怜穴口在试图收缩。西泽的体温升的很快，分身早已高高仰起，体内泛起密密麻麻的渴求都被罗萨微凉蠕动着的触手安抚下来，口中的触手带着唾液和催情的蜜汁在肆意搅动，西泽的喉结不停的上下滚动吞咽，尽管如此还是有唾液溢出了嘴角顺着西泽的下颚流到了锁骨，防御的舌肉也越发力不从心，罗萨自然不会给他太多挣扎的机会，挤进西泽体内的触手准确的找到西泽甬道中的那一点凸起，然后毫不客气的用力碾了过去。  
“唔……！”意识逐渐薄弱的西泽浑身一僵弓起了身，口中同样被粗大的触手侵占只能发出模糊不清的呜咽。原本西泽的身体已经被罗萨调教的可以适应罗萨的节奏，然而后穴中的触手这次显然不满足于以往的安全线，在缓缓的退出一部分后，几乎是冲撞着挤进了西泽的更深处，不同与往的深度让西泽清醒了几份，直觉的警铃响起让他动了动双腿想要挣开，然而却被触手缠绕的更紧，察觉到西泽的挣扎罗萨有些不满，索性不再试探，粗大的触手开始快速的抽插，每次都退出一部分然后顶的更深。  
“唔…啊……哈啊…罗…萨…唔！”  
西泽想唤醒罗萨的一部分理智，然而在他试图开口的瞬间，蓄势待发的触手直接粗糙的顶入了西泽的喉咙深处。  
强烈的反胃感使西泽下意识的挣扎，后穴中的触手却噗嗤噗嗤抽动的越发疯狂，甚至在顶入时可以清晰的看到西泽小腹上的凸起。  
从未有过的深度超过了西泽承受的范围，身体却早已被催情毒素控制，所能做出的挣扎完全是徒劳，甬道被毒素刺激分泌出的蜜液在触手的抽插中被带出体外，将西泽的私密处和大腿根都沾染上了水色，敏感的那点不停的被吸盘包裹揉捏，浪潮般的快感一波波的涌向四肢百骸，西泽的挣扎越发无力。  
西泽胸前被罗萨咬了一个又一个牙印，而罪魁祸首却枕在他胸前一动不动显然是睡了过去…口中的触手缓慢却不容抗拒的在西泽喉咙深处蠕动，生理泪水无法抑制的跃出眼眶，激烈的快感与强烈的痛苦撕扯着西泽的思绪与身体，分身颤抖着射出白浊，不过片刻又在交合的水声中重新抬头。西泽感觉自己仿佛被贯穿，撑开甬道的粗大触手肆意的冲撞他的身体，破开他未被触及也不该被触及的部分。  
西泽并不是没有办法脱离现在的处境，不过那样做势必会惊醒罗萨，带来的后果也只会让清醒后的罗萨更伤心。不知是否要庆幸兽人的体质比普通人好很多，而西泽又善于忍耐，更何况他现在不知道该怎么面对清醒的罗萨。西泽透过一层水汽看着她，颤抖着承受身体里两条触手的搅动，然后决定彻底把自己交给罗萨，西泽知道它们不会真的伤害他，因为在他左臂上与义肢的连接处，自始至终都有一条触手包裹在上面并且力度适中的按摩他的肌肉，同罗萨醒着的时候如出一辙。  
像是察觉到了他的变化，西泽口中的触手缓缓退出转而缠上他的腰腹，带出的银线断落在西泽胸口，覆盖了罗萨留下的第一个小小牙印，腿上的触手同时配合的抬起，将西泽的下半身悬空以更方便触手的进出。  
“啊……哈啊…罗…萨……唔啊…”  
没有节制的惩罚变成了持久的缠绵，西泽无意识的唤着罗萨的名字，绕在西泽手腕上的触手亲密的缠进西泽的指缝轻轻拨弄他的指尖，小腹上的凸起起伏伏，分身射了一次又一次，大开的双腿已经有些痉挛，交合处更是一塌糊涂。  
“啊……嗯啊…哈……啊啊……”  
浑身颤抖着再次迎接高潮的西泽，这次只能射出透明的液体，埋没西泽的触手终于得到了满足，慢慢离开西泽的身体，粗大的触手撤出时还不忘“照顾”敏感的那点，引的西泽又是一阵颤栗，一时无法完全闭合的穴口微微收缩着，即使是兽人，西泽也已经累的睁不开眼，下半身的酸痛更是让他无法移动分毫。  
“得带罗萨回去…”  
这是西泽意识消失前最后一个念头

罗萨转揉着眼睛从西泽身上爬起来的时候，意识还没有从梦里对西泽的惩罚中清醒过来，西泽不在的时候她偶尔会在梦里对他“泄愤”，虽然西泽不会拒绝她的坏点子和恶作剧，但是罗萨也舍不得把梦里那一套真的实施到西泽身上，所以当罗萨看清现状时大脑当机了很久。  
“是梦吧…我一定是还没清醒…”  
罗萨试探的伸手在西泽身上戳了戳，然后用力捏了把。  
“是熟悉的手感没错！”  
而被捏的对象眉间轻微皱起，睫毛颤了颤，最终还是没醒过来。  
意识到这一切不是做梦的罗萨触手都缩到一起打成了结，她赶忙上下检查一番确认西泽是否被自己弄伤。没等罗萨安心下来松口气，安静的场馆里传来了脚步的回声，罗萨心里哀嚎了一声，她还没来得及欣赏自己的战果，便慌忙的用衣服把不省人事的西泽裹了裹，卷起人就溜了出去。  
虽然对她来说有点重。


End file.
